


Сбыча мечт

by Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mysticism, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Мистер Малкольм приехал на ярмарку. И получил что хотел





	Сбыча мечт

Ветер гнал по шоссе песок с одной обочины на другую. Мистер Малкольм ехал с работы домой и прикуривал одну сигарету от другой. Его старый пыльный внедорожник уверенно вез хозяина по четырнадцатому шоссе прямиком из Уичито в Лоррейн, оставляя за собой счастливые дни, выплаты по счетам, праздничные ужины и темно-синий костюм. Костюм Мистер Малкольм особенно любил и больше всего сожалел, что теперь нет повода его надевать.

Когда-то, вечность назад, в двадцать два года, мистер Малкольм, тогда еще просто Ларри, заказал свой первый синий костюм, отмечая повышение. «Не заказать ли черный костюм по случаю увольнения?» — думал теперь он. Левая рука вновь безвольно свесилась из окна внедорожника, и сигарета, как и все предыдущие, истлела после первой затяжки.

Безразлично серое небо никак не радовало мистера Малкольма, не предвещая ни грозы, ни даже хиленького дождика. Солнца тоже не видать. А вот ветер был сильный — свистел в открытое окно, закручивал песок на асфальте, рвал сухую бурую траву у обочин. Даже от погоды никакого удовольствия. В бесцветной жизни мистера Малкольма солнце и так стало появляться все реже, а теперь, похоже, его не будет совсем. 

Мистер Малкольм выбросил окурок и закрыл окно. В машине сразу стало тихо, и голос его милой Джен тут же принялся ввинчиваться в его воображение тонким буравчиком. 

— Как же так, Ларри? — вопрошала Джен. — Как мы теперь, пирожок?

Нет, пожалуй, теперь она не будет называть его пирожком.

— Как же мы теперь, Ларри? — спросит она. И будет права. Как же они теперь?

 

Ему пятьдесят два. И вот он мчит домой по трассе, а на заднем сиденье его внедорожника стоит картонная коробка, все, что осталось от его работы. Им раздали все, что было. Бенджамин предложил забрать копировальный аппарат. На кой, спрашивается, ему теперь копировальный аппарат? В Лоррейне! Печатать церковные листовки разве что.

Мистер Малкольм со всей злости двинул по рулю. Внедорожник вильнул, но грубость стерпел.

До Лоррейна оставалось минут сорок. Каждый будний день в течение этих тридцати лет мистер Малкольм ездил по два часа в одну сторону и два часа в другую.

Все в городке называли его чокнутым. Даже Джен столько раз просила его переехать в Уичито, поближе к работе. Но он упорно не хотел двигаться с места.

 

Печальные мысли совсем было одолели мистера Малкольма, но к счастью, что-то яркое слева от шоссе зацепило его взгляд. Он сбавил скорость и присмотрелся. В стороне от дороги, прямо посреди пустоши, отстроили ярмарочный городок. Такие иногда появлялись в штате в самых неожиданных местах. Можно подумать, местных жителей хватит, чтобы наполнить посетителями все аттракционы и обеспечить выручкой все палатки. Мистер Малкольм порой удивлялся, что заставляет владельцев балагана выбирать такие убогие места. Они-то с Джен всегда ездили развлечься в большой город, а мимо подобных ярмарок он проезжал, не сбавляя скорость.

Сегодня, правда, был нетипичный день, поэтому мистер Малкольм, сам еще не придумав зачем, свернул с шоссе и покатил прямо к ярмарке.

 

Остановив автомобиль там, где в землю была воткнута табличка со знаком “P”, мистер Малкольм достал из бардачка мобильник и вышел. 

Ветер тут же принялся трепать его галстук, словно пытаясь удавить за то, что так долго прятался от него в машине. Песок заскрипел на зубах. Впереди, за выстроившимися рядком старыми трейлерами, хлопал крыльями полога шатер. Его красные бока вздымались, словно вздыхая о пустующем брюхе. В это время, да еще и в подобном месте, народу ярмарка привлекла мало, от силы человек двадцать таких же любопытствующих и праздных, как сам Малкольм. Кто-то покупал хот-доги, кто-то примерялся к «Водяной дуэли». Детей среди них не было. Неудивительно — середина буднего дня, откуда в этой дыре дети? 

Шаг за шагом он шел по широкой улице, образованной палатками и стеллажами с игрушками. Все витрины были украшены разноцветными гирляндами: лампочки ярко горели, перемигиваясь между собой, раз уж посетителей не было. Большая арка, вся в вензелях и бегущих огоньках, завершала улицу, уводя в никуда. За ней открывалась голая, измученная ветром пустошь.

 

Делать тут было абсолютно нечего. Мистер Малкольм купил острые ребрышки и картошку. Разложив бумажные тарелки с едой на столике рядом с трейлером фастфуда, он взялся за щедро политый сырным соусом кусок и обжегся. Выругавшись, мистер Малкольм отдернул руку и облизал пальцы. Пластиковая перегородка, отделяющая столик от улицы, шатнулась под натиском не унимавшегося ветра, и в еду полетела пыль.

День был говняным от и до.

Мистер Малкольм жевал и думал о том, как повернулась его жизнь. Она завела его в тупик, и кончит он на крыльце, на деревянном стуле, с бутылкой пива в руке. Умрет так же, как его отец. Тот испустил дух в одиночестве, в то время как они с Джен были в Уичито. Когда они приехали, остекленевшие глаза отца продолжали созерцать ржавый прицеп, поставленный еще в девяностых в дальнем углу их двора.

Доедая ребрышки, мистер Малкольм мечтал не о стакане хорошего виски, нет. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сломать шею ублюдку, обанкротившему их контору. Он представлял, как внутри толстой красной шеи, которую он будет сжимать и крутить до упора, вдруг хрустнет что-то. Так сильно хрустнет, что это будет чувствоваться сквозь весь жир, которым заплыл Тед Вильямс.

Или даже лучше! Он возьмет ружье, припаркуется у дома этого ублюдка, и когда тот выйдет на крыльцо, выстрелит так, чтобы туша Теда Вильямса рухнула обратно в дверной проем. 

Вот как бы он поступил, если б закон не предусматривал наказания за подобную месть.

 

Остатки пивной пены сползли по краям пластикового стаканчика, сиротливо съеживаясь на дне. Делать тут было больше нечего, поэтому мистер Малкольм достал телефон и посмотрел на время. Почти четыре часа дня. 

Возвращаться домой совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он шел к машине, еле переставляя ноги.

Притормозив у большого красного шатра, он полюбопытствовал, что внутри. Судя по всему, шатер поставили, но устраивать внутри шоу так и не стали — очень уж мало было желающих. Под балдахином, образованным складками тяжелой парусины, светлел песчаный круг. «Скорее всего, цирк», — подумал мистер Малкольм и вошел, решив укрыться от бесчинствовавшего снаружи ветра. Внутри оказалось прохладно, уличный шум был еле слышен. Организаторов ярмарки, похоже, совершенно не волновало, что дети или перепившие пива зеваки могут повредить шатер или поджечь его. Никакой охраны или работников поблизости не было видно. Мистер Малкольм походил по краю песчаной арены, засунув руки в карманы. 

Скукота.

 

Выход из противоположной стороны шатра был занавешен портьерой и вел к стоянке трейлеров. На боку одного из трейлеров красовалась грудастая девица, нарисованная в стиле пинап. Рыжая шлюшка с такими формами, что, того и глядишь, одежда порвется. Такие картинки работали безотказно — поехать домой и залезть на Джен, вот что ему сейчас нужно. Но мистер Малкольм уже и не помнил, когда они с Джен как следует кувыркались. Где-то пару месяцев назад он неплохо оприходовал ее на кухне, но точно сказать было сложно, может быть, прошло и все три месяца. Вот если бы он заправил той кассирше в Волмарте, он бы уж точно не забыл. Кажется, ее звали Эби. Беленькая пухленькая Эби. Маленькая, как пончик.

 

Впереди, за забором из сетки, мистер Малкольм увидел надувную арку. Такие ставят на детской площадке на городских праздниках или на лужайке за домом на день рождения. Пригнувшись, он пролез под аркой и обнаружил, что стоит в начале детского лабиринта, составленного из надувных кубов высотой примерно ему по колено.

Оттягивая момент возвращения домой, мистер Малкольм двинулся по проходу между кубами, твердо решив, что не будет мухлевать и перешагивать стенки, а доберется до центра лабиринта честным путем.

Ветер тем временем усилился — как агрессивный алкоголик, которому нужен лишь повод, чтобы ввязаться в драку, он взвыл и вцепился в жухлую траву. Надувная арка заходила ходуном, словно кивая и соглашаясь с претензиями ветра на превосходство. Да уж. Тут он единственный хозяин.

 

В нагрудном кармане завибрировал телефон.

— Дорогой! Мне звонил Бенджамин. Он очень беспокоится за тебя!

— Почему? — мистер Малкольм остановился, не дойдя даже до первого поворота лабиринта. Он еще ничего не говорил Джен об увольнении. Какого черта Бенджи болтает? — Что он сказал?

— Всё, всё, пирожок. Но ты не должен отчаиваться, слышишь? Приезжай домой, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Мистер Малкольм дал отбой и с удивлением подумал, что такой реакции от Джен он не ждал. Да и Бенджи — с чего ему звонить? Конечно, увольнение — штука скверная, но поводов для беспокойства он не давал. Мистер Малкольм решил, что пройдет лабиринт как-нибудь потом, а сейчас пора возвращаться в Лоррейн. Ветер был с этим не очень-то согласен, поэтому всю дорогу к машине он тянул мистера Малкольма назад за галстук.

 

Первое, что сделала Джен, когда он занес коробку домой, — обняла и поцеловала его.

Мистер Малкольм отстранился, поставил коробку и, стискивая лицо жены в ладонях, от чего у нее забавно раскрылся рот, спросил:

— Ты не собираешься устраивать сцен?

— Пирожок, тебе и так досталось, — прошлепала она влажными губами.

Мистер Малкольм улыбнулся и поцеловал жену так, как не целовал уже давно. Первое приятное событие за весь день. Думать о том, как решить проблему с работой, сегодня он уже не мог.

— Давай обо всем поговорим завтра. Я придумаю что-нибудь, обещаю, — попросил он и прошел в гостиную, где его ждал накрытый стол.

После ужина, во время которого они обсуждали что угодно, только не работу, мистер Малкольм сел с бутылкой пива в кресло перед телевизором и крепко заснул.

 

Проснулся он от телефонного звонка.

В окно назойливо лез непривычный солнечный луч, ощупывая диван и выключенный телевизор, как слепец, который пытается понять, какие предметы его окружают.

«Как давно не было солнечной погоды!» — подумал мистер Малкольм.

Телефон продолжал звонить.

— Джен! — крикнул мистер Малкольм, но ему никто не ответил. 

Пришлось встать, чувствуя, как затекли спина и ноги после ночи в кресле. В самом деле, неужели нельзя было разбудить его, чтобы он перелег на кровать? Не так уж и много он вчера выпил. И куда, черт возьми, она ушла?

— Алло.

— Ларри, это ты, старик?

— Бенджи, кто, по-твоему, тут еще может быть? 

— Да я подумал…

— Знаешь Бенджи, ты кретин! Хер ли ты рассказал Джен про увольнение раньше меня? И о чем, идиот, ты мог волноваться вчера? Думал, я не доеду до дома?

— Да. Именно так я и думал. Очень уж ты был расстроен.

— Тебя тоже уволили. Помнишь? Не будь истеричкой, Бенджи.

— Кстати, об этом я тебе и звоню!

— Об истеричке? — не понял мистер Малкольм.

— Нет! О твоей работе, осел!

— Ее больше нет, хочешь это обсудить?

— Да! — взволнованно затараторил Бенджи. — Вчера я рассказал о нашем деле Питеру, он позвонил Далласу, и тот ждет тебя сегодня в полдень в Волмарте!

— Зачем? — не понял мистер Малкольм и засмеялся: — Он даст мне бесплатную еду?

— Он даст тебе работу!

Смех застрял у мистера Малкольма в горле.

— В Волмарте? 

— Там.

— Мыть полы? С испытательным сроком?

— Нет.

— Почему не тебе, Бенджи? 

— Я уезжаю из Уичито, помнишь?

Мистер Малкольм повесил трубку и потрясенно уставился на пустую кухонную раковину.

Так быстро работу ему не предлагали ни разу в жизни. Даже за должность разносчика газет в колледже ему пришлось побороться. Бенджамин после известия об увольнении твердо решил уехать из Уичито на север.

— Тебя тут тоже ничего не держит, — говорил он.

Но мистер Малкольм не говорил жене о состоянии дел. И уезжать никуда не собирался.

А теперь вот такое дело.

 

По контрасту со вчерашним пасмурным днем солнце пекло особенно жарко. Мистер Малкольм даже надел черные очки, когда вышел из офиса Волмарта.

Только что после получасового собеседования он получил должность руководителя отдела логистики. Всего в часе езды от Лоррейна! Все это казалось фантастической, почти нереальной удачей. Он позвонил домой, но Джен все еще не было; тогда он набрал ее мобильный и терпеливо прождал несколько минут, но она так и не ответила.

Мистеру Малкольму не терпелось поделиться новостью, но, скорее всего, Джен решила подработать и уехала делать укладку или наращивать ногти какой-нибудь из многочисленных подруг.

Он поправил очки и решил выпить кофе. 

 

В забегаловке напротив «Волмарта» посетителей почти не было. Телевизор над стойкой был включен, но все звуки тонули в надсадном жужжании холодильника с напитками.

— Видать, компрессор накрылся, — вздохнула официантка после его вопроса о причине шума, — хоть бы еще денек протянул.

Она забрала стеклянный кофейник и вернулась за стойку.

 

— Эти твари всегда так жужжат, а потом помирают.

Мистер Малкольм поднял глаза от меню. Взгляд уперся ровнехонько в буфера стоявшей напротив девицы.

— Что?

— Твари. Помирают, говорю.

Сосками, торчащими из-под тонкой футболки, можно было поранить кого-нибудь. Взгляд мистера Малкольма пропутешествовал от ложбинки между грудей к шее и выше, задержался на покрытых глянцевым блеском губах и с трудом сфокусировался. Эби.

— Холодильники помирают? — уточнил он на всякий случай.

— Да. А я тебя знаю, — улыбнулась Эби и уселась за его столик. Она подалась вперед, уложив грудь на стол, как на поднос, и забрала у мистера Малкольма меню из рук.

— Я тоже тебя знаю, — улыбнулся тот, — ты Эби, работаешь напротив.

— А ты покупаешь три галлона молока и две упаковки туалетной бумаги раз в неделю. Наверное, ты заливаешься молоком, обсираешься после, и это твое хобби. Как тебя зовут?

— Ларри. Ты запоминаешь покупки всех, кто проходит через твою кассу?

— Нет, Ларри. Только таких милых домохозяек, как ты, — она улыбнулась и бросила меню на стол, — так ты молочно-туалетный маньяк, Ларри?

Мистер Малкольм хотел рассказать, что они с Джен… но не стал.

— Да, я маньяк, все верно. И где-то с полчаса как твой коллега.

Эби откинулась на спинку красного диванчика, и ее груди колыхнулись. Черт, она срочно должна надеть лифчик! Мистер Малкольм старался не опускать глаз ниже ее шеи, но не мог совладать с собой.

— Кто ты теперь, мистер молочный маньяк?

— Твой босс! — подыграл он и нацепил черные очки.

— Самый настоящий мой босс? — спросила Эби и деланно заморгала.

— Ты что-то имеешь против? — ему показалось, что они как-то подозрительно быстро начали флиртовать.

 

Вообще все поведение Эби удивляло его. Горячие молоденькие девицы не знакомились с ним сами уже очень давно, а если сказать честно, вообще никогда. Он не был неудачником, Джен — красотка, но если смотреть правде в глаза, он давно вышел из игры, если когда-нибудь и был в ней по-настоящему.

Но судя по всему, Эби так не считала. Она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, слишком долго и слишком откровенно, чтобы ничего не иметь в виду. Зачем вообще она к нему подсела?

 

— Расскажи свою историю.

— У меня нет истории, — стушевался он.

— У всех, кто устраивается в Волмарт работать моим боссом, она есть.

— О`кей. Вчера я был безработным, а сегодня я руководитель отдела логистики.

— И как же ты стал безработным? Я помню, у тебя нехилые чеки были.

— Тед Вильямс обанкротил нас. Нашу компанию. И все, включая меня и Бенджи, вылетели на улицу. В один день все кончилось. Знаешь, как бывает? Сегодня ты на коне, а завтра в дерьме.

— Случается, — согласилась она. — Что за Тед?

— Один мудак.

— И что? Ты же убил его, мистер молочный маньяк?

— Нет, но хотел бы, — грустно улыбнулся мистер Малкольм.

— Почему? — удивилась Эби.

— Этот ублюдок сломал мне жизнь, между прочим…

— Нет, почему ты не убил его?

— Потому что…

— Ну?

— Ну, так не поступают, Эби, — назидательно сказал он.

— Ты удивишься, если я скажу, сколько людей так поступает, — усмехнулась она. — Ты новости читаешь вообще?

— Я не из их числа.

— Уверена, что ты бы справился!

— О`кей, Эби. Допустим. Но сегодня я не стану портить себе день, — мистер Малкольм улыбнулся и осмотрелся в поисках двери в уборную. Заметив вывеску за углом барной стойки, он извинился перед Эби и пошел отлить.

 

В прохладе туалета, вдали от буферов Эби, думалось немного лучше. Мистер Малкольм направил струю в чашу писсуара, поднял голову и, глядя на мигающую лампу дневного света, стал размышлять о «какого хера».

Подобные мысли обычно посещали его в минуту смятения. Все, о чем думал мистер Малкольм в таких ситуациях, как правило, начиналось с этих слов.

Какого хера она не носит лифчик? Какого хера ей вообще надо? Что за тупая болтовня и чем, господи прости, мне закончить это все? Глупо было бы сказать: «Ладно, Эби. До встречи завтра на работе». Интересно, трусики она носит?

Струя давно иссякла, но мистер Малкольм не думал застегивать ширинку. Размышляя, он придерживал член двумя пальцами и чувствовал, как тот постепенно твердеет. Давно уже не было такого, чтобы от простых фантазий у него начинался стояк. Уже много лет ему требовалась ударная артиллерия — порно, таблетки, долгий минет, в конце концов. 

 

Дверь в туалет хлопнула.

Мистер Малкольм очнулся от размышлений и застегнул молнию.

— Не надо…

Он не обернулся, сообразив, кто стоит за спиной.

Эби развернула его, обняла за шею и заставила нагнуться, чтобы поцеловать.

Если бы сейчас мистеру Малкольму кто-то задал его излюбленный вопрос, он, пожалуй, не нашелся бы, что ответить.

 

Она опиралась на раковину, маленькие джинсовые шорты лежали на полу, футболка задрана к подмышкам, обнажая груди, раскачивающиеся в такт толчкам. Звук шлепков его бедер о ягодицы Эби звонким эхом дробился о кафельную плитку туалета. Скользкая и упоительно горячая изнутри, Эби казалась каким-то фантастическим бонусом к сегодняшним удачам мистера Малкольма.

— О Ларри, — стонала она, как в порнофильмах, — заправь мне поглубже, сукин ты сын.

И мистер Малкольм старался поглубже. 

Он все никак не мог кончить, но тут Эби наклонилась ниже и раздвинула ягодицы руками, и это выглядело до того пошло, что он тут же разрядился.

 

Стягивая презерватив, который так удачно оказался у Эби в кармане, он силился отделить в уме странное от прекрасного, но, как оказалось, в его бытии все уже слишком сильно перемешалось.

Эби стояла напротив, так и не надев ни шорт, ни майки. Она все еще возбуждала его и прекрасно это осознавала.

— Поехали развлечемся, Ларри, — предложила она.

— Куда?

— Поехали ко мне домой. Я хочу тебя еще, а дома у меня полно интересных игрушек, в которые мы с тобой могли бы поиграть. А?

 

Мистер Малкольм предполагал, что готов ко всему после того, как выебал в туалете хорошенькую кассиршу лет на двадцать младше его. Но теперь ему показалось, что приключения просто ошиблись дверью. Скорее всего, он просто спит и видит один из своих самых сладких снов. 

Скоро он проснется, а рядом будет лежать его Джен. Сладкая, уютная, знакомая снаружи и изнутри. 

В нагрудном кармане рубашки зазвонил телефон.

На экране высветилось «Пончик». Джен наконец-то закончила наводить лоск на своих подруг и решила позвонить ему. А тут такое!

Он как-то затравленно посмотрел на голую Эби перед собой и нажал отбой.

Перезвонит, когда будет один.

Разговаривать с женой, когда только что вынул член из любовницы, мистер Малкольм не умел. Поскольку прежде изменять ему не доводилось.

— Поехали, — согласился он, и Эби наклонилась поднять с пола шорты.

Телефон в нагрудном кармане мистера Малкольма продолжал звонить. Но он не хотел сейчас разговаривать.

 

Они ехали по безлюдному шоссе уже минут сорок, давно миновали Хатчинсон, но мистер Малкольм все еще не представлял, где обитает Эби.

— Долго нам?..

— До Мейз, нам туда.

— Ты живешь в Мейз? — удивился мистер Малкольм. — Что ты там делаешь? Учишься?

— Увидишь, — загадочно улыбнулась Эби и довольно зажмурилась. 

 

Солнце начало клониться к закату, ветер вновь закружил над пустым асфальтом, засыпая его вырванной сухой травой и песком. Внедорожник уверенно направлялся туда, где, по представлениям мистера Малкольма, он будет засовывать в прелестную задницу Эби анальную пробку. Или что она имела в виду, говоря об интересных игрушках?

 

— Красавчик, сверни налево, — попросила Эби.

Деревья на этой улице срослись кронами, образовав тенистый туннель, по бокам которого стояли чистенькие аккуратные домики. Припаркованные автомобили все сплошь казались мистеру Малкольму дорогими, а в каждом дворе он заприметил детские велосипеды и площадки с качелями. Типичный респектабельный пригород.

— Здесь твой дом?

— Не совсем, — заулыбалась Эби, — вон тот, бежевый, видишь? Притормози-ка напротив.

Мистер Малкольм принял вправо и припарковался через дорогу от двухэтажного дома, обитого бежевым сайдингом.

Перед домом красовался свежевымытый красный «шевроле». Навес над крыльцом увивал густой плющ, а на заднем дворе виднелся край надувного бассейна.

— Неплохо ты устроилась, детка, — с нескрываемым восхищением заметил мистер Малкольм.

— О, это не я, это ты! — просияла она.

Мистер Малкольм не совсем понял последнюю фразу и уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что она имела в виду, но Эби потянула молнию на его ширинке и наклонилась. Дать в рот девице прямо посреди улицы среди бела дня — не лучшая идея. Так мистеру Малкольму казалось до того момента, как Эби открыла его головку и всосала ее, словно леденец.

Он почти забылся, качаясь на волнах удовольствия в нагретой солнцем машине.

 

— Смотри!

Острый окрик выдернул мистера Малкольма из неги. Он открыл глаза и резко сел, озираясь по сторонам. Эби подпрыгивала на пассажирском сиденье, толкая его в плечо и показывая в сторону бежевого дома.

— Смотри! 

— Черт, да что там такое?!

— Твой урод! Тед! — Эби зачем-то принялась дергать ручку бардачка.

— На себя, — привычно скомандовал мистер Малкольм, как тысячи раз командовал Джен, когда та лезла туда за чем-нибудь. Эта привычная фраза в непривычной ситуации вдруг резко отрезвила его. — Что ты туда лезешь? Погоди! Какой Тед? Почему Тед?

Эби не бросала попытки открыть бардачок и то и дело поглядывала в сторону дома.

— Да говорю же, Тед вернулся! Теперь можно его убить!

 

В этот момент крышка бардачка поддалась и на колени Эби, как будто их что-то вытолкнуло, выпали два кольта.

Мистер Малкольм уставился на оружие, онемев от ужаса. Откуда у него в машине это дерьмо? Следом за этим вопросом, практически минуя «какого хера», в мозг впился новый вопрос.

— Убить Теда? Теда Вильямса? Который живет у тебя дома? Что за херня? — заорал мистер Малкольм.

Эби сжимала в каждой руке по кольту и не обращала на его вопли никакого внимания:

— Не у меня, а у себя! Что ж ты такой тугой? Надо убить козла, мы ж договорились.

— Мы ни о чем не договаривались. А ну-ка положи их на заднее сиденье, и поехали отсюда, — скомандовал мистер Малкольм. 

Он взялся за ключ зажигания, но было поздно. Эби выскочила из машины и пальнула в воздух.

 

Звук выстрела, сухой и громкий, прозвучал как приговор. Все, что до этого момента представлялось забавной или непонятной странностью, в один миг стало для мистера Малкольма ужасающим бредом.

Эби обогнула капот и размашисто зашагала к дому.

Мистер Малкольм секунду боролся с собой: он мог выскочить и попробовать остановить безумную стерву, а мог нажать на газ. 

Словно в ответ на его мысли Эби обернулась посреди улицы и наставила пистолет на него:

— А ну вылезай, не будь трусом!

Мистер Малкольм вышел из машины и захлопнул за собой дверцу.

Пути назад не было. Значит, теперь нужно остановить эту тварь.

Как назло, Эби целилась прямо в него.

На улице не было видно ни одной живой души с того самого момента, как они свернули сюда.

Может, ей показалось? Может, она ошиблась или разыгрывает его? Может, это все шутка? Какого хера?

Но Эби шла к дому, направив уже оба дула в сторону двери и окон, и орала:

— Сукин сын! Покажи свой жирный зад! Тут Ларри Малкольм приехал поквитаться с тобой! Слышишь? Ларри Малкольм, которому ты сломал жизнь!

Мистер Малкольм чувствовал, что умирает.

 

Наконец крики возымели эффект, дверь открылась и на порог вышел Тед Вильямс.

По его лицу было понятно, что поначалу он посчитал происходящее дурной шуткой, дешевым скандалом, но увидев Эби с пистолетами и бледного Ларри Малкольма посреди улицы, понял, что дело плохо.

Он попятился, и для Эби это оказалось лучшим подарком.

Она вскрикнула и ринулась вперед.

Мистеру Малкольму ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней и попробовать остановить.

— Вызывай 911! — заорал он и бросился следом.

Эби уже скрылась в доме и, взбегая на крыльцо, мистер Малкольм услышал два новых выстрела.

 

Внутри на полу лежал Тед Вильямс с простреленной грудью, кровь медленно ползла по кафельной плитке, дюйм за дюймом пожирая чистый пол.

Тед плакал и трясся. Тряслась и дрожала его красная толстая шея, которую теперь совсем не хотелось душить.

Эби стояла над своей жертвой, широко расставив ноги и направив один из кольтов прямо Теду в лоб.

— Отпусти его, — прошептал мистер Малкольм.

— Как так? — Эби в недоумении повернулась и посмотрела на него. — Эта тварь обанкротила вашу контору, разве нет?

— Все и так к тому и шло, Эби, перестань, опусти пистолет.

— Не ты ли мечтал задушить его? — сощурившись, поинтересовалась она.

Телефон в кармане мистера Малкольма зазвонил снова.

— Я этого не говорил, — потрясенно бормотал он.

— Но мечтал же! — почти плача, топнула ногой Эби. — А как ты мечтал его застрелить!

— Не мечтал! — соврал мистер Малкольм, переставая соображать.

— Не ври! Мне-то не ври!

Эби наставила второй пистолет на него.

— Я все помню, — ее щеки намокли от слез. — Я-то все знаю!

— Откуда? Что за бред ты несешь?

— На! — она подкинула и ловко перехватила кольт, и теперь тот был направлен рукояткой к мистеру Малкольму. — Бери!

— Не буду, иди ты на хер!

— Бери, урод!

 

Второй пистолет теперь тоже был направлен на него, только уже дулом вперед. Мистер Малкольм протянул трясущуюся руку и сжал горячую рукоятку кольта.

— Теперь стреляй! В голову, как мечтал!

— С-с-сука, — прошептал мистер Малкольм, стараясь не смотреть на Теда.

Тот, похоже, потерял сознание и тихо распростерся между ними, медленно заливая кровью пол.

— Давай, Ларри, я долго уговаривать не стану. Ляжешь с ним рядом, раз у тебя жизнь поломана. А ведь можешь все мечты осуществить!

— Какие к херам мечты?

— Я, новая работа, Джен, принимающая тебя таким, какой ты есть, Джен, которая не путается под ногами, деньги, мертвый Тед Вильямс, нескучная старость, неодинокая смерть.

— С чего ты взяла… откуда ты взялась?

— Стреляй, Ларри, — Эби уткнула ствол прямо в глаз мистера Малкольма, — или я прикончу тебя.

Казалось, вся реальность съежилась до крохотного отверстия в стволе кольта. 

Снаружи ветер яростно гнал песок по пустой дороге от Уичито до Лоррейна и хлопал красными крыльями пустого ярмарочного шатра.

Телефон в нагрудном кармане звонил не переставая.

Лежавший в луже крови Тед Вильямс становился бледнее с каждой секундой.

— ИСПОЛНЯЙ СВОЮ МЕЧТУ, СКОТИНА! — заорала во всю глотку Эби.

Мистер Малкольм вздрогнул от неожиданности и нажал на спуск.

 

Ярмарочная площадь, и без того малолюдная, к ночи опустела совсем.

Стоянку трейлеров освещали два фонаря, прикрученные к крыше небольшого трака, припаркованного за внедорожником мистера Малкольма.

Ветер по-прежнему шарил по пустоши в поисках наживы. Найдя лотерейный билет с оторванным уголком, он стал подкидывать его и крутить, словно рассматривал со всех сторон. Надувная арка детского лабиринта кланялась хозяину ярмарки, а тот трепал кроны деревьев, гладил траву и камни, гнал облака по черному небу, желая собрать их побольше и пролить, наконец, дождем над этим сухим и безжизненным местом.

 

В детском лабиринте, всеми забытый, с четырех часов дня ходил по кругу мистер Малкольм. Его глаза были закрыты, а лицо тревожно подергивалось.

В нагрудном кармане звонил и звонил телефон.


End file.
